


Starstruck

by TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Beach Sex, Belly Dancing, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Making Out, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: KISS Secret Agent AU ~  Starchild is an irresistible world-class jewel thief with his sight set on KISSteria’s famed Black Diamond.Will the Knights In Secret Service (K.I.S.S) agency be able to resist Starchild’s charm? HypnoKink





	1. Tommy's Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea began as a “What if Paul Stanley was a seductive villain?” I mean, he does have mind control powers in KISS Meets The Phantom Of The Park soooooooo I took that idea and just ran with it. XD I was also heavily inspired by ShandiStrutter’s KISS AU stories as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is captured by an alluring villain.

Tommy lifted his eyes open very slowly and carefully. The room he was in was dimly lit. He could not see much of anything. Tommy tried to move but was securely tied to a chair. Noticing that his ropes were tightly bound, Tommy knew that he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

How could this have happened?

Tommy tried to think back to how he ended up in this current predicament. The K.I.S.S agency had been hard at work tracking their most wanted villain – Starchild. Starchild was a cunning trickster. He had swindled billionaires out of their fortunes and managed to pull off numerous jewel heists unscathed.

K.I.S.S had been assigned the case due to no one able to match wits against him. Starchild had a special knack for seducing his way out of capture every single time. Recently he had been seen schmoozing in elite circles using his “charms” no doubt, to phish for information pertaining to the Black Diamond, KISSteria’s most prized gem. The K.I.S.S agency used the decoy Black Diamond on display at the KISSteria National Museum as a trap in hopes of finally catching the evasive thief.

Fox and Bruce were stationed at the museum to ambush Starchild and bring him to justice. Unfortunately, the plan backfired with the two K.I.S.S agents vanishing without a trace.

Thankfully, Cat had found surveillance footage of Starchild hiding out in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of KISSteria City. Tommy and Space volunteered to go check it out. The place was creepy. Exercising extreme caution, the two agents stayed close to each other, ready and waiting for a surprise attack. Things started off well. Tommy and Space searched the empty warehouse unable to find any clues to Starchild’s whereabouts.

As Space was calling in to report back to headquarters, a smoke bomb was set off. Through the chaos of the thick smoke, Tommy was grabbed by a mysterious figure and pulled away from his commanding officer. Unable to fight him off, Tommy tried to call out to Space but was silenced with a nose full of chloroform. He remembered hearing Space’s frantic cries before succumbing to the darkness.

Now he was held captive in a strange room. He hoped that Space was nearby and would be able to free him soon. Hearing some footsteps coming closer, Tommy tried again to pull out of his restraints. No luck. Tommy watched as a sultry figure came towards him. His hips swaying with each step he took in a teasing manner. As the figure walked into the light, he recognized him as none other than the infamous thief, Starchild.

Tommy did a double-take. Damn, he was hot! He had seen Starchild in photographs and video footage, but he was just much more alluring in person. In front of him stood Starchild dressed in a skin-tight open chest black bodysuit adorned with shining diamonds trailing down to his noticeably large crotch. He wore black and silver seven-inch platform boots and seemed to know just how sexy he was, smiling with his red plump lips in a seductive manner.

“Well…Well…Well…If it isn’t Tommy Thayer of K.I.S.S. What a very handsome agent you are,” Starchild purred, checking out Tommy from head to toe.

Tommy blushed. Even his voice oozed seduction. Tommy wanted to flirt back with this gorgeous man, but he knew better than to let his guard down.

“Let me go! You’re not going to get away with this! K.I.S.S will be here soon and you’ll be sorry!”

Starchild pouted.

“Awww babydoll, I’m afraid I already have. Your friend left a while ago. Besides, it will be far too late by the time the other agents get here. I will have already obtained what I need and be long gone from here.”

“Where am I exactly? What have you done with Fox and Bruce? What do you want with me?”

“So many questions…”

Starchild, now much closer to Tommy, bent a little bit towards him, looking into his eyes. Doing so, Tommy got an eyeful of Starchild’s perfectly chiseled hairy chest, a wondrous sight to behold. Tommy wanted to lick all over the exposed flesh. He was starting to drool a bit. Tommy had always preferred men to women but never acted on it. He had fallen in love with Space but knew his feelings would never be returned. To curb the heartbreak, Tommy ignored his sexual urges and focused his energy solely on his missions instead.

“Your location is not important. The reasons for this capture are obvious. I don’t like to be taken for a fool over a fake diamond. Not to worry though, your friends are safe and sound. You, on the other hand, are going to tell me the location of the real Black Diamond.”

Sensing a hint of arrogance in his voice, Tommy disliked how Starchild was certain that he would just reveal information so easily. He would never betray his agency!

“Look, Starchild! You can torture me all you want, but I’m not telling you a thing!”

Starchild clicked his tongue and shook his head in disbelief.

“Torture? Ah, silly agent, I do not believe in such gruesome punishment. I prefer more pleasurable methods…”

Getting really close to him as he said this, Starchild could see that Tommy was shying away from him. Tommy, uncomfortable in many ways, dared not play into the seductive game of this cunning villain. Sure, he was hot, but Tommy knew exactly what he was capable of. 

Starchild grinned as he gently cupped Tommy’s chin, looking him directly in the eyes. Tommy had never seen more beautiful eyes before in his life. They sparkled like two onyx gems in the sunlight. Starchild chuckled as he noticed Tommy’s fascination with his eyes.

“I can tell that you like my eyes. I don’t blame you. People always ask me if they could stare into them for a little while. I don’t mind. I love it when sexy agents stare into my eyes. Why don’t you just relax and stare deep into my eyes…” Starchild purred as he stroked Tommy’s cheek lovingly.

Tommy really enjoyed looking into them. They were amazing! There was something relaxing about his situation but he couldn’t quite figure out why. Everything around him seemed to fade away except Starchild. He wanted to just keep staring into those magnificent brown orbs, yet his mind bade for him to defend himself. With great effort, Tommy turned away from those stunning eyes.

Starchild pouted.

“You will submit to me, Tommy. I know you cannot resist me. Do not fight me, sweet agent. I can bring you everlasting peace. All you have to do is just relax and trust me.”

“You’re wrong, Starchild! I will not give in to you,” Tommy said as he kept his eyes tightly shut.

He could still see those beautiful eyes in his mind’s eye. Oh, how he wished to gaze upon them once more, but he couldn’t allow himself to fall under Starchild’s spell, no matter how much he secretly wanted to.

“Then look into my eyes. Surely a strong-willed agent could be able to face me and resist,” Starchild teased.

Tommy opened his eyes to face his opponent. His determined eyes locked onto Starchild’s amused eyes. Starchild smirked. Apparently, this agent had some balls to try to resist him! Tommy puffed his chest up in defense, bracing himself for whatever Starchild would do. If Tommy was going to die then he would die with honor.

“Starstruck.”

As Starchild said that, a purple laser shot out of his star eye, hitting Tommy right in his eyes. Tommy recoiled in defense. He was a bit surprised to not feel any pain, but rather a warm, tingling sensation that went straight to his crotch.

Looking at Starchild in awe, he began seeing the villain through rose-colored glasses. Tommy had found him attractive before, but now he could only stare at the sexy God before him. He would do anything for this man! Tommy’s heart started beating faster as his erection throbbed in his pants.

Starchild smiling in triumph knew that his starstruck power had done the trick on this famous K.I.S.S agent. His hypnotic power made people fall madly in love with him temporarily. Tommy was in too deep to be able to snap out of it.

Starchild leaned forward to the enamored agent.

“Tommy, look deep into my eyes. You will now focus your eyes on mine, relax all of your muscles and listen only to the sound of my voice.”

His delicious voice reaching him, Tommy could not resist if he wanted to. He had always been a compliant people pleaser from day one after all. Of course, his compliance and repressed sexuality were about to be his downfall. His eyes now locked on Starchild’s beautiful eyes once more.

Starchild pleased that he was complying began emitting purple spirals in his eyes. Each ring drew Tommy’s eyes slowly at first as they drifted outwards only to be replaced by a new ring and another...and another...and...and another in an endless cycle. Unable to help himself, Tommy leaned closer, wishing to fill his gaze with the mesmerizing spirals.

“Good boy. Continue looking into my eyes and listen to my voice. Notice how warm and comfortable you become as you fall back into a wonderful place of pleasure and relaxation. Clear all of your thoughts and fears, focusing only on the sound of my voice. My voice is all that matters. It is your world, your guide and your truth. You will obey me, Tommy. You will obey me,” Starchild commanded in a sexy authoritative tone.

How in the hell could he not? That sexy voice was music to his ears. He wanted to please him and worship him like a God. Tommy, accepting these words as the truth began falling deep under Starchild’s spell. Bliss and obedience filled his mind. Beginning to relax, his body began getting limp as the only place that was still tense was his erect member.

“Yesssssss. It feels good to simply let go and follow my commands, doesn’t it? You’re getting hypnotized and, you love it. Could it be that you’re getting aroused by this? Are you getting turned on by my presence and how I’m in charge?”

“Ah! Ah! Y..Yes!”

Unprepared, Tommy gasped as he felt Starchild free his hardened member from his pants. Gripping the base of the shaft Starchild jerked the organ, gripping and pumping the flesh with steadfast pressure and accuracy. Panting, Tommy spread his legs and involuntarily bucked into the hand pleasuring him.

“Mmm…you like that my pet? You cannot achieve satisfaction until I tell you to. Only good boys who submit to me can cum,” Starchild smirked, knowing quite well that he would drive the agent mad.

Tommy’s cries and moans filled the entire room. Starchild’s ministrations felt insanely good. He had deprived himself of pleasure for far too long. Tommy’s hazy mind considered his options. If he said yes, Starchild would be pleased and would grant him sweet release. Caught in the sexy trance, Tommy forgot about his mission, his agents, his morals, and his dignity. He knew what his deepest wish was.

“I..I submit! I want to submit and obey you, my master!”

Grinning at what he heard, Starchild was satisfied knowing just what he had achieved.

“Then let your mind grow weaker, for I want to claim you under my power. Tell me who owns you Tommy? Who’s your master?”

“You are Starchild! You are my master! I obey only you!” Tommy cried out in desperation. He really wanted to cum.

“Such a good boy!” Starchild cooed.

Jerking him off at a much faster pace now, Starchild gave long strokes with his hand, casually pressing the tip to satisfy Tommy more. This prompted several reactions from the pleasured and enslaved agent. Tommy was much too enthralled to process that he had just been brainwashed. Now too much under to properly care he basked in the pleasure offered by his master.

“Be a good boy and cum for your master. Release all of your tension and doubts and become my slave.”

Tommy came with a roar, exploding his seed onto the cement floor. Panting after such a sexual stimulus, Tommy looked once more at Starchild, his master. Even though the starstruck power had worn off, he had been caught in Starchild's hypnotic web, helpless before his irresistible charm and presence.

Starchild chuckled looking down at the mess on the floor.

“Now you will obey me without any question,” Starchild commanded as he zipped Tommy’s pants back up.

“I understand, my master. I am yours to command,” Tommy said as he bowed his head in obedience.

“Terrific. Where is the Black Diamond?”

“I’m sorry master but I do not know. Demon keeps that information classified.”

“Demon…hmmm,” Starchild pondered.

Demon was the head of the K.I.S.S agency. Of course, his old rival would keep something as rare and valuable as the Black Diamond secretly hidden. Getting close to Demon would be tough. The man rarely made solo appearances anywhere. If he wanted to see Demon alone then he would have to go to the K.I.S.S headquarters. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. The entire facility would be crawling with agents. One bad move and he could risk capture. He would need help. He would need an inside man, so to speak. 

Starchild looked over at Tommy. Seeing his blank stare and huge smile on his face, he knew he had been utterly hypnotized by his power. Starchild smirked deviously as an idea popped into his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Pay attention slave, I have some very specific instructions for you and I expect you to follow them.”

“Yes, master.”

“Whenever you hear me say “starstruck.” You will return to this very state of mind deeply hypnotized and willing to obey my commands, is that understood?”

“When you say “starstruck,” I will become hypnotized once more, ready to obey you.”

“Good boy. Your trance will always be deeply rooted in your subconscious, never letting go of the fact that I am your master and that you are my slave. Now once you leave this place, you will have no memories of ever being hypnotized. It is only when you return to your trance that you will remember. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

Satisfied, Starchild snapped his fingers. Bruce entered the room.

“Now my two cohorts will take you home. Do not resist them and comply with what they say. Once you are dropped off, you will forget everything that happened here. You managed to escape and run away, is that understood?”

“Yes, master.”

Hearing his confirmation, Bruce untied Tommy and lead him without any resistance to the running car outside. As soon as Bruce and Tommy climbed into the backseat, Fox drove off to the location Starchild had given him prior to Tommy’s capture. 

Starchild, still pleased that he had managed to ensnare another K.I.S.S agent, merely needed to wait now, as his new slave would acquire important information soon. All was going according to plan. Starchild would infiltrate K.I.S.S headquarters and seduce each agent one by one. Once he obtains the Black Diamond then KISSteria will bow before him.

…

Tommy came back to his senses as soon as he was dropped off in front of his apartment. He looked around in confusion. How did he get here? He had been captured but somehow managed to escape, but he just couldn’t quite piece together how he got home. He gave up thinking about it and decided to turn in for the night. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help jog his memory.

Tommy settled into his bed and drifted off to sleep quickly. His dreams were filled with a certain sexy star-eyed man.


	2. Tonight You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy receives a mysterious phone call and Demon confronts Starchild.

The Archives department in K.I.S.S Headquarters was calm and quiet. This was exactly what Tommy needed after all the chaos from last night. He had escaped, but it seemed as if everyone was obsessed with finding out how. He just couldn’t remember and that made the other agents uncomfortable. It didn’t help that Tommy kept excusing himself from the meeting to go cool off. Just the mention of Starchild was enough to get Tommy all hot and bothered, and he just couldn’t understand why! 

Ankh accused him of being under some dark mind control power. For security measures Demon reassigned him to the archives until further notice. Tommy was no stranger to the Archives department. He helped with the filing during his early training days.

Tommy waved politely to the receptionist as he walked passed her to an empty cubicle in the back. Tommy started typing away on his computer until he heard the boisterous voice of his commanding officer.

“Ay Sweets! Where can I find Tommy?” Space asked the receptionist.

Tommy poked his head out his cubicle to wave him over.

“Ah, Tommy boy! There you are!” Space shouted obnoxiously, annoying the nearby archivers.

“Space, what are you doing here?” Tommy whispered.

“Ankh thinks I can find some information down here on how to counteract your mind control!” Space blurted out.

“SHHHHHHHH!” shushed an archiver.

Space waved an apologetic hand before speaking more quietly to Tommy. “It’s my fault you got captured. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“Oh?” Tommy smiled as Space rubbed his shoulders.

“Titties!” Space shouted causing everyone in Archives to cease their typing.

“What?” Tommy blinked.

“I’m going to take you to the hottest tittie bar in all of KISSteria City! That’ll make you feel better!” Space obnoxiously shouted, eliciting angry groans from the archivers over the loud outburst.

“Agent Frehley! I’m going to ask you to leave if you cannot lower your voice!” the receptionist hissed.

“Heh...sorry Sweets,” Space addressed the receptionist before turning back to Tommy. “Anyway, I’m gonna figure out how to break this hold Starchild has over you and then we’ll celebrate tonight,” he said, giving Tommy a quick shoulder squeeze before disappearing down one of the aisles.

“Looking forward to it,” Tommy deadpanned as he went back to his monotonous filing work.

Tommy continued his typing until he heard his cell phone ring.

“Hello?” Tommy answered.

“Starstruck,” said the voice on the other line.

Hearing this, a vivid memory returned to Tommy, one where Starchild had used his stunning body and hypnotic skills to ensnare him. The thoughts of submission and devotion filled his brain once more. Tommy’s eyes glazed over as his mind shut down.

Starchild smirked deviously. He could hear Tommy’s excited pants on the other end. His reaction to the trigger word being very apparent as he was mindless now lost in the bliss that had been installed in his subconscious by his master.

“Did you miss your sexy master, my dear slave?” Starchild cooed into the phone.

“Yes! More than I can say, master!” Tommy moaned. He was desperate to do anything to please this man!

“Good boy!” praised Starchild, loving the fact that this man was utterly helpless in his hypnotic state.

“Now, listen carefully for I have some important things for you to do for me.”

“Anything you desire, master!”

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the Archives department at K.I.S.S Headquarters.”

"Are the other agents nearby?"

“No, master.”

Starchild grinned wickedly. This was almost too easy!

“Tommy, can you pull up all information pertaining to the Black Diamond?” Starchild purred.

“Yes, master,” Tommy droned as he entered in the password to open up the confidential files on his computer.

“I’ll need you to transfer them to me at once,” Starchild said as he provided Tommy with the address to send it to.

Starchild was completely overjoyed at the confidential information in front of him. He had everything pertaining to the Black Diamond at his fingertips. He quickly scanned through the files on his computer to look for its location. The location in the files contained longitude and latitude coordinates that Starchild was able to deduce as KISSteria City Hall. Upon further reading, Starchild learned that the Black Diamond was kept in a vault within the city hall treasury office. However, there was one tiny problem. The vault required a four digit code that was not found within the files.

“Tommy, do you know the Black Diamond vault code?”

“I do not, master but Demon does.”

“Of course, he does,” Starchild growled. He was so close yet so far away from his precious prize. No matter, he had more than enough information to satisfy him at the moment.

“Good work slave. You may masturbate while thinking about me as your reward.”

Tommy, considering this as both an honor and a command, happily obeyed as he unzipped his pants and grabbed his erect member with his right hand, pumping firmly as he breathed hard. He grinned widely, fantasizing about Starchild in various perverse ways while he handled his cock in such a vigorous way.

“Tommy, what the hell are you doing!?” Space screamed on the other end of the line.

Starchild chuckled as he hung up the phone.

…

Demon sat in his office, rubbing his temples to alleviate his headache. He had been in and out of press conferences all day, answering the same mundane bullshit questions over and over again. The press demanded information on the two missing agents. It was getting quite tiresome. The agency was spending all of their resources on this case only to be met with a dead end. Demon knew exactly what to say to pacify the press, but if he didn’t get actual results soon, his career would be in dire straits. Tommy’s capture complicated matters as Demon had no choice but to take him off the case. He suspected Tommy was under Starchild’s command and just couldn’t take the risk. They were now down three agents to combat a highly intelligent super-villain. Things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

Demon sighed as his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes, figuring it to be another nosy reporter.

“Demon here,” he growled into the phone.

“Hello old friend,” purred a seductive voice.

Demon’s eyes went wide. He recognized that honey-sweet sultry voice.

“Starchild! How did you get this number?”

“Mmm…I have my ways. I want to have a private chat with you in person.”

“And if I say no?” Demon growled.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice. You see, I have just obtained some confidential information straight from the K.I.S.S Archives. Information, dare I say, that could end the agency and your job,” Starchild threatened.

“You’re bluffing!” Demon growled, gritting his teeth in frustration. He did not take threats too lightly.

“Am I? Maybe you should go ask Tommy? He was kind enough to retrieve all of the confidential files on the Black Diamond for me.”

Demon’s eyes widened. He realized his awful mistake in sending Tommy to the archives.

“Where do we meet?” Demon asked bitterly.

“Meet me alone on your penthouse rooftop at the stroke of midnight, no pun intended!”

“You’re not getting the Black Diamond. I’m not a weak minded fool, Starchild. You’re little mind tricks have no affect on me.”

Starchild giggled. “Well, I guess we’ll find out tonight,” he said, making a kissing noise before hanging up.

Demon sighed. His phone rang once again.

“What do you want now?” Demon snapped.

“Sir, we need you down in Archives. Tommy is acting strange!” the receptionist panicked.

“What is he doing?” Demon sighed.

“He won’t stop masturbating!”

…

Demon waited atop his penthouse rooftop impatiently. He checked his watch. It was midnight. Where was Starchild?

Not taking any chances, Demon ordered Cat and Eric to wait nearby as backup. He scanned the area diligently. Demon knew Starchild was smart enough to deduce the file coordinates to the KISSteria City Hall location. What he needed was the four digit vault code that only Demon knew.

Demon heard footsteps. They sounded like high heeled boots. His trained senses went into action immediately. Demon looked up to see Starchild. He was strutting towards him with a seductive confidence. Demon stood his ground firmly. As he got closer, Demon could see that he was staring right at him. There was something dangerous about this man, no matter how attractive he was.

“Demon, it’s so nice to see you again,” Starchild purred.

“I wish I could say the same,” Demon retorted.

“Aww. Is that any way to treat an old friend? Your harsh demeanor hurts me,” Starchild pouted.

“I don’t associate with criminals.”

Demon just stared at him trying to size him up. Starchild knew exactly what he was doing, Demon could tell by his movements. He was circling him, like a vulture circles its prey.

…

Cat and Eric were not too far off watching Demon and Starchild intently.

“Target locked,” Cat said, watching the two through his binoculars.

“Should we jump in now? We can easily overpower him,” Eric suggested.

“No, remember the plan. Let Demon handle him. We are only to intervene if he gets cornered.”

Eric nodded. He paused when he noticed a shadowy figure rush passed him. He shook his head. Was he seeing things? His eyes focused to the distance and saw what looked like someone holding a gun.

“Cat! Look out!” Eric shrieked as he pushed Cat down, narrowly avoiding a bullet.

“What the fuck was that!?” Cat snarled as he looked up to see the shadowy figure run off.

“Hey asshole! Get back over here!” Cat snarled as he chased after the mysterious person.

“Cat, what about Demon?” Eric shouted as he watched his fellow agent leap gracefully from rooftop to rooftop with his claws bared.

Eric hesitated. Demon had ordered them to keep watch. He couldn’t disobey his boss, but what if Cat got into trouble? Eric sighed as he ran after Cat, leaving Demon alone with the seductive villain.

…

Starchild was much closer to Demon. His brown doe eyes bathed in the soft light of the roof lights. He said nothing for a moment, just letting Demon take in his radiant beauty. Letting him notice how his eyes sparkled in the light. Demon took a few short breathes as he looked deep into Starchild’s eyes.

“Tell me Demon, looking into my deep, sparkling eyes, do you find it hard to resist me?” Starchild whispered, leaning in closer.

“I prefer women, thank you very much,” Demon growled.

He hoped Starchild hadn’t noticed his hesitation. He had to admit, he was a little distracted by Starchild’s androgynous beauty and seductive voice. He could see how anyone could be easily hypnotized by this man.

“Most men do until they meet me. They just can’t help but look deeeep into my eyes, and let my velvety voice caress their minds to melt into a delicious hypnotic trance,” Starchild purred, reaching out to touch Demon.

Demon released a blast of fire breath, causing Starchild to shriek as he retreated back about ten feet.

“You fiend!” Starchild pouted, putting out the singes in his hair. He was more annoyed that Demon had broken his gaze. He thought he had him!

Demon knew he had to be strong. He couldn’t let Starchild get too close to him. He wouldn’t allow him to get the best of him.

…

Cat was quick and nimble. Eric had feline-like qualities as well, but he still had a tough time keeping up with the other agent. He had followed Cat down into a dark alleyway only to lose him. It was as if he had vanished into thin air!

Eric heard footsteps behind him.

“Cat?” Eric called out turning around. No one was there.

Just as Eric turned back around he was pinned to the ground. He tried to scratch his intruder but was tased in his right side, ceasing his movements. Eric cried out from the pain. He groaned as his wrists were bound tight. He tried to move again but received another harsh tase to his side.

“Stop resisting!” the voice threatened, pressing the tazer into Eric’s side once more.

“Bruce!?” Eric gasped in surprise, craning his neck to get a glimpse of his fellow agent.

“Why are you doing this?” Eric groaned still sore from the two tazer shocks.

“Because master has ordered us to,” Bruce replied still holding a firm grip onto Eric.

“Yes, you’ll soon know bliss…you’ll serve our master soon enough,” Fox droned as he appeared from the right with a bound and gagged Cat in tow.

Cat gave Eric a saddened look. He had several cuts and bruises on his body. He was far too weak to put up a fight.

“Fox! Bruce! Snap out of it! This isn’t who you are!” Eric frantically pleaded.

“Oh, but it is. Master Starchild brings us happiness and purpose through the gift that is hypnosis. You will obey him too,” Bruce droned, clasping handcuffs on Eric's wrists.

Eric looked around nervously. They were trapped with no escape.

…

“That’s enough, Starchild. You’re coming with me to the KISSteria Penitentiary. If you surrender peacefully I’ll see to it that you’ll get a more lenient sentence,” Demon said still feeling a bit dazed from Starchild’s close encounter.

Starchild giggled. “Silly Demon. Do you really think those guards would be able to resist me? I think I'm much better suited to be out here with you, servicing your primal needs.

Starchild barely dodged another fire blast attack, throwing himself onto the ground in a defensive curl. He could feel his heart ricochet against his chest. Apparently, this brute was going to be harder to seduce than he thought. He had to somehow get Demon to lower his defenses.

“Am I too hot for you pretty boy?” Demon snorted at the cowering Starchild.

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” Starchild grinned.

His retort was met with another fire blast. Starchild quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging another fatal attack.

“Last chance Starchild! I can take you in peacefully or barbecued. Your choice,” Demon growled.

“I can’t believe you would hurt me! You’re just like those assholes back at the academy!” Starchild wailed.

Demon softened his gaze. He remembered those hellish years of their youth. They were both socially clueless outcasts desperate to fit in. Demon was a rogue orphan who had learned how to survive on the streets at a young age. Everyone was afraid of him and always kept their distance. Starchild was younger and weaker, making him an easy target for relentless bullying. The two had no friends or any social circle and just gravitated to each other. What neither of them expected was to have so much in common. They became inseparable best friends with a dream of going into business together one day.

Starchild noticed a glimmer of regret behind those dark eyes. Maybe Demon still had a soft spot in his heart for him after all.

“You were the only real friend that I ever had, Starchild. It hurt me the day you left. You would have made a great agent,” Demon said solemnly.

Starchild stood up to his feet and slowly walked towards Demon with his hands up in surrender.

“Demon, I had to get out of there. I was miserable,” Starchild recounted sadly.

“And for what? To become a criminal? You’re better than this, Starchild, and you know it,” Demon sighed.

Starchild sobbed into his hands. “Oh Demon, you’re absolutely right! These petty thefts are meaningless. I miss you! I miss our dream of becoming business partners! I really fucked up, Demon…I’m so sorry!”

Starchild threw his arms around Demon as he sobbed into his chest. Demon rolled his eyes but gently stroked Starchild’s hair to soothe him. He wasn’t much for lovey dovey feelings but it was nice to have his old friend back.

“Starchild, it’s still not too late. If you surrender I’ll make sure you get a light sentence and then once you get out, we can run the K.I.S.S agency together,” Demon offered. 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Starchild asked softly.

“Yes, I know you’ll make one hell of an agent,” Demon said smiling.

“Oh Demon! Thank you! I don’t know what to say…your generosity makes me feel…so…so…”

Starchild looked up with a devious smirk. “Starstruck.”

“Wait! What?”

Before Demon could react he was hit in the eyes with Starchild’s starstruck beam.

Demon snarled as he backed himself up against a wall. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. Starchild played on his vulnerability, and he fell right into the trap. Starchild chuckled as he strutted over to Demon.

“Sneaky bastard!” Demon spat.

“Aww…I really do miss you Demon. I will tell you a secret now: I've dreamed of this moment since youth, where you would be so deeply captivated by me. Each time I saw you, I craved your touch...your love...your devotion,” Starchild purred as he stroked Demon’s cheek.

Demon’s heart beat sped up as his body temperature started rising. He was becoming intensely aroused by the touch. He hit the emergency call button on his phone, hoping Cat and Eric would intervene soon.

“I’m going to fight you,” Demon groaned.

He couldn’t muster up the energy to run or fight. His body stayed glued to the spot, aching for more of Starchild’s sweet touch.

“Shhh…the best way to fight it is to just relax. Relax Demon. Just relax and pay close attention to what I am saying so you can counteract each suggestion,” Starchild inducted as purple rings filled his eyes.

Demon couldn’t let those mesmerizing eyes keep him off balance. He shut his eyes tightly knowing that gazing into them would spell doom for him. Demon tried to stay focused. He had to listen very carefully to counteract each suggestion.

“Just relax Demon, relax and listen to me. Listen to my silky-smooth voice. You are listening with your subconscious mind, while your conscious mind is drifting far, far away. You can relax peacefully because your subconscious mind is listening, and when this happens you can allow your conscious mind to go to sleep,” Starchild said with a proud smirk.

His had set Demon up again. Demon was too busy trying to follow along, falling right into another trap. Starchild grinned when he saw Demon relax his tense posture. Now if he would just open his eyes…

“Demon, you are so deep in my hypnotic spell, so deeply asleep. It feels terrific. You are warm, relaxed and very turned on,” Starchild smiled, rubbing Demon’s cod piece.

Demon gasped as he felt Starchild free his hardened cock from its restraint. Demon opened his eyes but quickly shut them when his vision with filled with mesmerizing purple spirals. Starchild growled. He still had a bit of resistance in him.

“My, you’re hard as rock right now. As you fall deeper and deeper under my hypnotic spell, your sexual desire for me grows. I can bring you pleasure you have never known. Would you like that, Demon?” Starchild teased as he bent down to give Demon’s head a gentle lick.

“Mmm...Yes,” Demon moaned from the pleasurable sensation.

Starchild slowly kissed his way down to the base before licking up the length and taking the tip into his mouth. Starchild forced himself lower, sliding his tongue across the underside of Demon’s cock.

“Ah! Oh Fuck! Ahhhhh...Where the hell are those damn agents!?” Demon cried trying desperately not to succumb to the torturous pleasure. He tried in vain to keep his eyes shut but his grip was loosening rapidly.

Starchild stopped his ministrations to answer Demon. “Ah, they cannot help you. I made sure to keep them busy. Tonight you belong to me, my delicious Demon,” he purred, wrapping his plump lips back around Demon’s cock, sucking it harder as he bobbed his head enthusiastically.

Demon howled out in pleasure. Starchild took all of Demon’s length down his throat. His warm, velvety walls constricted around Demon’s throbbing cock. The pleasure was too much. Demon came with a mighty roar, snapping his eyes wide open. Starchild was quick to capture his gaze.

Demon stared helplessly into those eyes, losing himself into the never-ending purple spirals. He began to pant with his long tongue hanging out as his mind perceived this experience to be wonderful.

“Ahhh, there we go. Relax Demon, fall back into my eyes. No need to fight anymore. Just let me make you feel good. Breathe in and out. Take a deep breath and relax for me, Demon,” Starchild instructed, licking Demon's seed off his lips.

Just as he said that, Demon did as he was told. Starchild knew he had him.

“Good boy. Now you must let yourself fall completely into hypnosis. You must totally give in, allowing any resistance to just slip away. You must surrender your free will to me. Can you do that for me?” Starchild asked, scratching under Demon’s chin.

“Y..Yes,” Demon moaned, drooling from the touch.

“Yes, what?” Starchild teased.

“Yes…master,” Demon sighed still completely captivated by those beautiful eyes.

Starchild grinned. Demon was puddy in his hands. The most powerful man in KISSteria City was at his disposal. The very thought was making him uncomfortably hard. Later on, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his Demon.

“Terrific, then all I need you to do is count down from ten. When you reach one, you’ll be completely under my hypnotic power. Go ahead and begin counting down now.”

“Ten,” Demon counted in a daze.

“Yes…Willfully falling under my power,” Starchild encouraged over his counting.

“Nine.”

“Knowing there is no shame in submitting to a more powerful and attractive man.”

“Eight.”

“You adore this feeling of helplessness before me.”

“Seven.”

“You love being hypnotized…You need to be hypnotized…You want to be hypnotized by me again and again…”

“Six.”

“So turned on, serving as my slave fulfills your sexual desires.”

“Five.”

“You live to serve me. I am your world.”

“Four.”

“Going so deep now.”

“Three.”

“The deeper you go, the more pleasure you feel.”

“Two.”

“You’re addicted to my touch.”

“One.”

“You belong to me, Demon. Tell me you will obey me without hesitation.”

“I will obey you without hesitation. What can I do to serve you, master?” Demon gasped with ecstasy. His body quivered to the brink of orgasm. He became even harder as he did so, he wanted Starchild bad!

“Mmm…you like being my pet, I can tell,” Starchild said, licking his lips. “But first, we must discuss business before pleasure. What is the vault code to the Black Diamond?”

“1.9.7.3. The code is the year I founded the Knights In Secret Service,” Demon replied instantly.

“Excellent work, my slave. You have been most helpful tonight. I’ll leave you with a kiss,” Starchild said as he pressed his lips to Demon’s.

Demon hungrily accepted the kiss, massaging his tongue against Starchild’s tongue. Starchild moaned happily into the kiss, pressing himself up against Demon’s body. He had wanted this for so long. He knew a part of Demon desired this too.

…

Space and Tommy had just left a strip club. Space was all smiles and wouldn’t shut up about all the sexy women on display there. Tommy stayed silent, nodding his head in response to Space’s perverted remarks. He was still feeling down about earlier today. 

Apparently, Starchild had hypnotized him into giving out the Black Diamond confidential files. The worst part was Tommy was caught masturbating like there was no tomorrow in front of everyone in Archives! He was so humiliated. Of course, he was heavily under hypnosis, so it wasn’t entirely his fault, but he was still forced to spend the rest of the day watching sexual harassment videos in Human Resources.

Space noticed Tommy’s sullen face.

“Hey, C’mon, you’re still not thinking about earlier today are ya? I toldja not to sweat it! You couldn’t help it, besides Demon had the lab geeks erase everyone’s minds about your little incident. No one will remember what you did tomorrow morning!” Space said nonchalantly.

At that moment they heard the emergency beeps on their phones. It was Demon! They figured he must be in trouble.

In a flash Tommy and Space had teleported themselves onto Demon’s rooftop.

“Demon? You alright?” Space called out.

“Damnit,” Starchild exclaimed under his breath after he broke the kiss. He took off before Space and Tommy could see him.

“Demon, are you – woah!” Tommy exclaimed.

Demon was staring off into space, panting like a dog in heat with his hardened erection quite visible to the other agents.

“I recognize that dazed look! Looks like Ol’ Demon had a visit from Starchild,” Space chuckled as he started smacking Demon on the face to wake him from his hypnotic stupor.

“Demon, Wakey! Wakey!” Space exclaimed still smacking his superior’s face.

Demon growled, grabbing Space into a chokehold. “Touch me again and you’ll lose a limb, got it!?” he roared.

Space choked as he nodded frantically.

“Demon, you were attacked by Starchild. We just got your call,” Tommy said trying to save his commanding officer from suffocation.

Demon released his death grip on Space. Starchild had seduced and hypnotized him! He remembered everything in vivid detail. Demon blushed as he quickly adjusted his cod piece.

“Where the hell is Cat and Eric? Those two idiots were supposed to be my back up!” Demon snarled.

“They were taken.”

Everyone turned around to see Ankh mysteriously standing by the rooftop door.

“I saw a premonition earlier that our friends were taken by the two who went missing,” he said as he slowly approached the group.

“Are you saying Fox and Bruce took Cat and Eric? Why would they do that?” Tommy asked.

“They are heavily under Starchild’s power, and I fear the other two will soon follow,” Ankh said sadly.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now because Starchild got the vault code out of me. He’s on his way to city hall to retrieve the Black Diamond,” Demon sighed.

“Not exactly,” Space grinned mischievously.

“What do you mean?” Demon asked.

“You see…when I caught Tommy getting his rocks off earlier, he still had the Black Diamond files up on his computer. I did a little reading and deduced the Black Diamond’s location myself. I stopped by city hall earlier this afternoon and moved the Black Diamond,” Space explained.

“You moved the Black Diamond? How? You don’t know the vault code!” Demon scoffed.

“Actually, I got it on my first guess. I figured you would pick something cliché like 1973, the year you founded K.I.S.S,” Space cackled.

Demon growled at him.

…

KISSteria City Hall was close to Demon’s penthouse. Starchild was able to break in with ease as he had skillfully hacked the security system earlier that night. He knew right where the treasury was, and wasted no time in making his way over to the vault in the back of the room.

Starchild quickly punched in 1973, opening the vault door.

“Come to papa,” Starchild whispered happily, peering into the vault.

His elated smile turned into a frown. The Black Diamond was gone and in its place was a lump of coal.

“What!?” Starchild shouted angrily, realizing he had been duped yet again by K.I.S.S.

Starchild growled. He knew his ex-boyfriend was the type to pull off this prank. Starchild wanted to confront the idiotic spaceman, but a second more delicious thought quickly supplanted that idea.

He would ensnare him with his most potent hypnotic skill, the one Space preferred. It would be poetic justice. To have his revenge, he would completely annihilate his senses, destroying his will utterly and put him in the deepest trance any man could withstand.


	3. Security Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh watches footage of the night Fox and Bruce encountered Starchild. Space reveals a secret to Ankh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye, Hear ye...Good people of AO3 land! I have recently created a Tumblr. 
> 
> Www.TanookiRoxx.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi! :)

Demon had assigned Ankh to a very special project.

The Knights In Secret Service were baffled at the mysterious disappearances of Fox and Bruce. Their plan to ambush Starchild at the KISSteria National Museum was fail proof. They had gone over the plan meticulously. What the hell happened? Starchild hacked into the museum’s security footage, effectively shutting off all the cameras except one. The emergency backup security camera managed to capture the only visual evidence of that fateful night. The museum's security guard, Mark St. John was absolutely no help whatsoever. He had been knocked unconscious sometime that night. All that was left was the mysterious security tape. Unfortunately, no one was able to watch the footage in its entirety without falling into a trance. 

Ankh had cast a powerful protective spell over himself before placing the disc into the video player. He knew his powers would protect him in this mission. Ankh had successfully defeated mind controllers before, why should this time be any different? Ankh leaned back into his chair, propping his feet up on the counter casually as he pressed the play button on the remote. He figured this wouldn’t take too long.

The screen crackled and buzzed before showing images of the treasury room. The decoy Black Diamond sat untouched in its glass prism with many curious onlookers gawking at its beauty through out the day.

It was said to be nearly impossible to steal the Black Diamond.

It was a great legend as the KISSterians liked to spread rumors about its power. Many believed that whoever possessed the Black Diamond would have their powers multiplied tenfold. Whether this was true or not, the real Black Diamond had never been available to the public, only to the KISSterian rulers. There was quite an air of mystery to all this as well-known current leaders denied ever seeing the actual Black Diamond. This fact never deterred thieves from still trying to break into the KISSteria National Museum, looking for the exclusive Black Diamond.

Ankh fast-forwarded through the footage until he found exactly what he was looking for.

He watched as Fox and Mark crept slowly down the one of the museum’s corridors. They eventually reached the door to the treasury, a massive frame of golden metal with a silver lock. Mark unlocked the door, opening the path to the greatest riches in all of KISSteria.

Precious stones, gems, and jewels of all shapes and sizes were all lined up on display across the vast room. The Black Diamond’s decoy sat on a grand display at the very back of the room. Fox cautiously slipped his way into room while Mark reluctantly followed, shuffling his feet along the way. He clearly did not want to be there.

“You must move more quietly,” Fox quipped to Mark.

Fox was an expert in infiltration. The young agent tried to be as discreet as possible as he looked around to make sure he was not to be spotted in the area.

“Pah! What would you know? I happen to be a skilled marksman," Mark bragged, showing off his pistol. "That jewel thief stands no chance against me!"

Fox rolled his eyes but decided not to retort back. He was a professional on a mission after all. He had to have his wits about him.

“Target spotted. Starchild is outside the vicinity. I repeat, Starchild is outside the vicinity, over,” Bruce said through a walkie-talkie as he observed the monitors from the museum’s security room.

Bruce watched as Starchild took out a security guard outside coming towards him. Incapacitating him, he looked around before darting inside the security booth beside the main entrance.

“What the hell is he doing?” Bruce asked as he watched Starchild fumble with the security guard’s computer. After a few seconds the security cameras all lost transmission.

“Damnit!” Bruce growled as he entered in a few codes to hopefully regain control of the security cameras again. He was not having any luck. All of his passwords were denied access.

“Fox! Stay alert! Starchild has hacked the museum’s security system. I can’t get back in, and I currently have no eyes on him. I’m going out to investigate, over, “Bruce said into his walkie-talkie.

“Be careful, Bruce, over,” Fox responded.

“What the hell is happening out there? Do I need to go over there?” Mark asked in an annoyed tone.

“No, I need you both to stay at your posts. I repeat, stay at your posts, over and out,” Bruce responded as he cautiously left the security room.

Starchild crept to the right side of the museum. He removed a tile and began to press into the wall. Ankh zoomed in closer to get a better look at what Starchild was doing at that moment. Apparently, he was punching in a code to gain access into a hidden side entrance door. Ankh observed as Bruce passed by that area oblivious to the secret entrance.

Ankh face palmed. “He’s not outside, idiot!”

The Ankh Warrior groaned and cussed at the TV screen much like a frustrated sports fanatic would if their favorite team was losing the big game.

“Unbelievable! I should have been in charge of this mission!” Ankh ranted as he watched Starchild skillfully weave his way through the museum’s underbelly. He knew exactly where he was going as he entered right into the treasury.

“Oh no…” Ankh sighed as Mark had his back turned at the exact moment Starchild entered into the room. Before Mark realized it, everything went black as Starchild had whacked him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out cold instantly.

"What was that?" Fox asked, whipping his head around in alert. He could have sworn he heard something...

"Mark, is that you?" Fox asked nervously, slowly approaching the area where Mark was standing.

Before Fox could come any closer to discover Mark's unconscious body, Starchild pulled some kind of vial out his pocket and threw it on the ground towards Fox.

Fox heard the glass break and turned around as quickly as possible. He saw that no one was there but a very faint trail of purple smoke. The scent it emancipated was strong cross between jasmine and lavender.

“Hello, my sweet little Fox.”

There was a voice, a seductive and playful one, as Fox barely heard it. Through some effort on his part, he moved his eyes to a pair of strong legs and a perfectly toned body that belonged to his enemy. Fascinated, Fox’s jaw dropped in awe as he lost a few sensations within his body as the smoke began to invade his mind.

Starchild swayed his hips back and forth in a pendulum-like motion to amplify his sensuality. Fox’s eyes began to follow those voluptuous hips with curiosity.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Baaaaack annnnd foooorth…

“S…Starchild?” Fox weakly moaned out.

The sweet smelling smoke was making him feel relaxed and sleepy. There was something wrong here… He was being drugged! He tried to make a run for it but his legs felt too heavy to do so.

“Mmm...hmm,” Starchild grinned as he watched Fox weakly struggle to get away.

Starchild slowed his swaying rhythm to emphasize the seductive movement even more to Fox.

Fox felt a little faint while gazing at Starchild’s sway. However, one thing of note that truly took his breath away was his eyes. Fox knew he was in trouble. He couldn’t run or fight, but maybe he could call for back up. His hand weakly fumbled with the walkie-talkie device.

“I wouldn’t do that. The more you struggle the more you breathe in the sleep gas and the more you breathe in the sleep gas the more tired you become,” Starchild advised.

Fox’s hand went limp as his eyes began to flutter open and shut. His limbs were starting to feel like jelly as he dropped his communication device onto the floor.

“Aren’t my eyes fascinating, Fox? Do the spirals give you such pleasure?” Starchild purred.

Starchild bent forward and placed two fingers beneath Fox’s chin, tilting his head up to meet his hypnotic gaze more intensely.

“You find me attractive, don’t you?" Of course, you do! Everyone does! Just let your eyes stare deeply into mine."

Whenever he spoke, Fox’s thoughts seemed to slow down. It felt so nice to just stare into Starchild's eyes and admire his gorgeous figure. When Fox took the case, he did find Starchild quite attractive, yet there was something more to it now, as if it was fate and it solidified more and more while he looked deeper into those black diamond-like eyes of his. They shone, they sparkled and the purple swirls drew him into the center further.

Starchild smirked at the sight of this top K.I.S.S agent falling for him big time. He knew Fox’s mind was vulnerable, ready for open suggestions.

“You're becoming hypnotized my sweet Fox,” Starchild cooed, tracing his fingertips slowly down Fox’s chest.

“You love it, don’t you? You feel so at ease, so calm, so relaxed…And it's even better because someone sexy is doing this to you. Isn't that right?”

Fox moaned as his muscles relaxed. The more he gazed into Starchild’s eyes, the more he found it increasingly harder to form any coherent thoughts.

“I…ah…Starchild,” Fox gasped. He was on the cusp of falling asleep.

“You must not fall asleep yet, sweet Fox,” Starchild chuckled. “So helpless, under my influence and erotic power.”

Entrapped to not only his voice and sex-appeal, those eyes seemed to drain everything out of Fox, rendering him intoxicated in the feeling of this trance. He shivered a little, his own desires seemingly rising to an uncanny degree as Starchild was the only thing in whole universe he truly cared about right now.

“Allow me to enhance this experience for you,” Starchild said as he held Fox’s face close to his.

“Starstruck.”

Starchild’s purple laser beam hit Fox right in his eyes.

He loved Starchild! He adored Starchild! He worshiped Starchild! Just about anything of this man made Fox want to submit without hesitation. He was hypnotizing him, granting him the privilege of a lifetime. His love and lust magnified as he panted and stared helplessly at the perfection that was Starchild. The Black Diamond did not matter. His fellow agents were non-existent. Nothing was more important than Starchild, his sexy master!

Starchild chuckled. He bent down to give Fox a sweet kiss on the lips. He was no fool. He expected that the infamous K.I.S.S agents would show up to try to foil his plans. He figured, like Fox, the others were hiding out nearby, ready to ambush him off guard.

“Wait for your master and think only of me, my sweet Fox,” Starchild instructed.

Lost in his trance, with nothing in the world being thought about except Starchild, Fox had no possibility to consider disobeying these orders. Caught in his power, he just had to wait as he thought of Starchild’s swaying hips and those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Starchild approached the case that held the Black Diamond. 

At last, KISSteria’s legendary Black Diamond would be all his! He had spent months studying the museum’s blueprints and planning for this very moment! With its power, he would be the most powerful man in all of KISSteria! Starchild eagerly picked up the Black Diamond.

Strange. He didn’t feel any more powerful than usual? Something was off. Starchild’s trained eye studied the diamond in hand. This was indeed a black diamond but not THE Black Diamond. He sighed as he placed it back into the case.

“Make any sudden movements and I’ll shoot!” shouted an angry voice behind him.

Starchild turned around slowly to face the pesky security guard he had just whacked over the head. Hmmm...he must not have hit him hard enough. Mark stood defiantly, pointing his gun at Starchild. He looked beyond pissed off.

“This is not the Black Diamond,” Starchild said coolly.

“Put your hands up, right now! You're going to pay for hitting me over the head, asshole!” Mark screamed, clenching his gun tightly. Starchild noticed his fingers twitching eagerly, ready to pull the trigger.

“So impatient,” Starchild sighed.

“I said, put your hands up, right now!” Mark spat, clearly not in the mood to be entertained by this jewel thief.

Starchild did as he was told. Mark scanned the room and noticed Fox was just standing there staring off into space.

“Hey Fox! Quit staring off into space like a goof and get over here and be my backup!” Mark called out to the fellow agent.

Fox, helpless and unaware of what was happening, simply smiled and drooled lightly as his altered mind still focused on Starchild’s sexy hip dance and his eyes.

“He no longer answers to you,” Starchild said calmly with his hands still in the air.

“No matter! I'll deal with you and reap ALL the rewards for your capture myself!” Mark grinned wickedly, turning his attention back on the jewel thief.

“Oh, calm down. Your blood pressure will be grateful,” Starchild said rolling his eyes as he began to sway his hips right to left.

“What the…” Mark trailed off a bit taken aback by this random…dance?

Mark’s eyes couldn’t help but follow those swaying hips…back and forth…back and forth. He felt dizzy all of a sudden.

“Stop swaying!” Mark growled, trying to shake off the fuzzy thoughts beginning to form within his head.

In a blinding flash while Mark was temporarily discombobulated, Starchild threw another vial but this time right at Mark's head, knocking him, hopefully, out cold this time.

“Oopsies," Starchild grinned at the unconscious body before him.

Starchild looked up and noticed Fox was still standing stiff in complete bliss. He looked so adorable.

“My sweet Fox, why don’t you come over and worship your master!” Starchild commanded.

Hearing his master call for him, Fox rushed over to Starchild’s feet and dropped to his knees, eagerly lapping his tongue all over his leather boots. Fox kissed hungrily up and down Starchild’s boots again and again. The taste of leather was being imprinted on his lips and tongue. He moaned like a wild animal in heat as his erection began to become quite noticeable.

Starchild snickered as he threaded his fingers through his hair lovingly, encouraging him to continue on with the boot worship. He adored the fact that he was capable of turning a respectable K.I.S.S agent into his plaything so easily. The fact that Fox was getting aroused with the idea of submitting to him pleased him dearly.

“Breaker 1-9. Fox, what’s your 20?” Bruce’s voice buzzed through the walkie-talkies.

Fox was too busy worshiping Starchild’s boots to notice the frantic cries of their team leader.

“Fox! Do you copy?”

Starchild grinned. It looks like there were more K.I.S.S agents for him to play with after all.

…

Bruce stood outside the treasury room door. He pressed his ear against the door listening for any voices or sudden movements. Silence. He had scanned around the museum and found no clues to Starchild’s whereabouts.

“Fox! I repeat. Do you copy? Over,” Bruce panicked.

Millions of thoughts raced through Bruce’s mind. Was his partner hurt? Is Starchild holding him captive? He was starting to regret splitting up from him. If this operation failed then Demon would demote him in a heartbeat.

Bruce sighed as he quietly crept into the treasury. He immediately spotted Fox standing there with a dazed look on his face.

“Fox?” Bruce whispered, careful not to alert his position in case Starchild was nearby.

Fox stood stiff not even aware of Bruce’s presence. Bruce picked him up and was determined to make a run for it. He knew Fox was in a deep trance. He looked over and saw Mark lying on the floor. He wasn’t about to hang around that room any longer without backup in case Starchild had set a trap. There was a reason Starchild was impossible to catch. Perhaps K.I.S.S had been overly confident with only sending two agents to take out the super-villain.

Bruce headed for the main exit. He had just put his hand on the door when a voice called out behind him.

“Leaving so soon, Brucie?”

Bruce turned around to see Starchild sitting at the receptionist desk with his feet propped on the desk as if he had been waiting for Bruce to come this way all along.

“Let us go Starchild. You can take the Black Diamond and be on your way,” Bruce said calmly.

Starchild huffed and stood up abruptly, startling Bruce as he took a few steps back.

“What kind of fool do you take me for!? That’s NOT the real Black Diamond! Where is it?” Starchild growled as he stepped closer to Bruce.

“I don’t know, but I can assure you that we don’t have it! Let us go Starchild and we won’t alert the other K.I.S.S agents. We will let you walk out of here unharmed,” Bruce bribed.

“Look into my eyes, Brucie,” Starchild purred as his eyes emitted purple swirls as Bruce managed to catch a solid glimpse of them. They were magnificent orbs sucking in his will power. However, he was trained and disciplined and thus, with some effort on his part, he managed to close his eyes and counteract those hypnotic efforts.

“Oooooh a challenge!” Starchild cooed.

Bruce had to think carefully. He couldn’t let Starchild catch him off guard. He had to get out of there. He tried to back his way out of the front entrance door slowly. As he tried to move away, he was held in place by Starchild.

“What’s the hurry, Agent Kulick? I bet you wonder just what is happening to you. How do I do it? Why does it feel so damn good?” Starchild said with a playful, almost innocence to his tone. “You should open your eyes and find out.”

He was not so foolish to do that, as he knew not to fall for Starchild’s hypnotic charms. Bruce knew the only way to win was to keep his mind focused elsewhere. Someone was bound to come and rescue him soon, right?

“Are you lost in thought about how sexy I am?” Starchild teased, massaging his shoulders with soft and smooth hands as it did seem to make him relax as if he was melting into Starchild’s touch. “I can tell you have a thing for me, Brucie. I could see it in your eyes…just like you could see it in mine.”

Bruce started to envision those eyes again. They were so inviting, so shiny and sparkly…like two of the most precious jewels you could have ever seen.

“They fascinate you, don’t they? You just can’t help but fantasize about those lovely spirals, can you? That’s right Brucie, you want me…” Starchild cooed.

Bruce tried in vain to turn his thoughts elsewhere. After this mission he’d hit up the local pub for a cold beer and maybe play guitar with the house band. He did love music. Playing guitar was his favorite way to relax after a long day. He’d meet some hot blonde chicks after the show and invite them back to his place for a delightful shag. He’d watch them undress out of their skimpy lingerie sensually.

“Let the spirals appear, let them just be and indulge yourself as much as you want. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to see them in a never-ending loop easing you into sweet relaxation…” Starchild whispered, his lips were close to Bruce’s ears as he pressed his chest against the agent’s upper back. He was warm and his voice was enticing as Bruce seemed to have trouble keeping his breathing steady.

The two women looked at him with their lovely eyes filled with purple spirals that swirled endlessly for him to watch over and over. He was in his bedroom, watching them seductively crawl towards him on the bed. Those eyes really made them more beautiful, more desirable even as he gazed upon them and saw that those were not their own eyes…but those of Starchild.

“I bet you’re starting to succumb to them. I bet you’re starting to see them everywhere…hmm? Stop fighting it. Just enjoy and let them seduce you,” Starchild teased. His descriptions were starting to slip into Bruce’s mind.

The women got closer and were ready to give him a kinky night, yet all he could see now were Starchild’s eyes swirling around, mesmerizing him into a helpless state.

“You can no longer control your desire to resist me. You wish to see my eyes in person, yes? All you have to do is simply open your eyessssss, Brucie,” Starchild whispered sensually as his hands rubbed up and down Bruce’s chest.

Bruce’s thoughts lingered on those suggestions. He just stared at both women’s eyes and eventually they began to change their shape and form into female versions of Starchild. Both star eyes framed by luscious black hair, juicy red lips, a full bust, curves to die for, sexy legs, and seductive smiles…all enhanced by those hypnotic eyes.

“Open your eyes, Bruce. Open them so I can pleasure you better,” Starchild suggested, his voice oozed with erotic promise.

He was unable to resist the urge as his eyes snapped wide open, effectively falling right into Starchild’s trap. Bruce allowed his mind to become penetrated by those purple spirals, the reality of them was more than he could handle as he began to feel dizzy. Starchild’s firm grasp was the only thing keeping him from falling over at the moment.

“Starstruck.”

Bruce was madly in love with Starchild. All he wanted was to just stare and lose himself in him forever.

Starchild smiled at his accomplishments. He may not have obtained the Black Diamond, but he managed to ensnare some potentially useful allies though.

“Allllriiiiiiiiighhhhht, my hypnooootiiiiizzzzzed peeeepuuuullll!” Starchild sang out.

Fox and Bruce stood in full attention. They were both in bliss and painfully erect. They were at Starchild's mercy, all under hypnotic control unable to snap out of it as their eyes were locked onto his.

Starchild gave a mischievous grin as he swayed his hips left…then right…then left again in a sultry pendulum pattern.

“As my hips move and reach one side, each of your memories and your free will goes on to get drained into your arousal,” he said, making an emphasis as he moved his hips further to the left and then to the right in a wider arc. “The idea of who you are as K.I.S.S agents are slowly getting filled within your dicks, aching for release. However, you can only release when I tell you to.”

One sway and they began to forget about their loyalty to the Knights In Secret Service organization. A second one and they forget why they were there in the first place. Each sensual hip sway made it so their minds were effectively being emptied while their cocks twitched in dire need as they observed and enjoyed Starchild’s sexy dance.

“You both live to serve me. Your loyalty to me is all that matters. Let your resistance and doubts fill in one place as the more it grows, the more your desires for me grow as well,” Starchild commanded as he sped up his hip sway.

They were panting heavily now as the duo felt their minds were being molded to fit whatever Starchild had in store for them.

“You may pleasure yourselves while thinking of me and watching my movements,” Starchild said, observing how needy his captives were currently.

The pendulum-like sway did indeed deepen their trance as Fox and Bruce really could not disobey him. They each grabbed their member firmly and stroked, instinctively going for the same rhythm as Starchild’s swaying hips. They groaned in agony with the pent-up need to release soon.

“The moment you release will signify your devotion to me. You will eject all of your free will out of your body.”

They knew exactly what that meant for them. Fortunately, they did not care as their hypnotic stupor prevented them for any objecting thoughts.

“Cum,” Starchild commanded.

And thus they did, spilling their seeds along with their dignity onto the floor.

“Cum,” Starchild smirked.

Harder orgasms were ripped from their bodies as they released once again.

“Cum,” Starchild said a bit bored now, inspecting his nails.

The agents moaned louder as they released once more.

“Annnnnnnnnd cum,” Starchild said.

Each agent cried out as they collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion after their fourth intense release.

Starchild chuckled wickedly at the two panting agents beneath him. He gave a playful wink at the security camera in front of him before the transmission ended.

…

“Damn…” Ankh sighed as he lazily stroked himself.

His protective spell was starting to fade as memories of Starchild’s sensual form crept into his mind’s eye. He groaned not even bothering to fight off those sexy thoughts. It had been a while. He needed release. He managed to make it through the entire video, hell; HE deserved this sweet little victory.

Ankh grinned as he pumped himself more fiercely, throwing his head back in pleasure. He imagined himself at Starchild’s feet, kissing those boots like a loyal whore. Mmm…. How good it must feel to be at his complete mercy.

Ankh’s erotic fantasy was interrupted by a certain annoying spaceman.

WHAM!

The door to the AV room flung open smashing into the wall.

Ankh nearly had a heart attack from the sudden surprise.

“Ack! Hiya Curly! I need to tell ya some - woah!” Space bellowed as he barged right into the AV room unannounced. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to knock?” Ankh hissed trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ankh blushed profusely as he scrambled to cover his exposed erect member.

“DAMN! I GUESS TOMMY’S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES TO GET HIS ROCKS OFF AT WORK!” Space screeched loud enough for everyone in the entire damn building to hear.

“What in the hell do you want!?” Ankh barked, clearly not in the mood for any of Space’s obnoxious shenanigans.

Space quickly shut the door and moved closer to Ankh with a little case in his hands.

“I need your help with protecting something very important,” Space whispered, emphasizing his case in tow.

“And what exactly would that be?” Ankh asked half-amused, gesturing towards the case.

“Ya gotta promise not to tell anyone! This is top secret, Curly!” Space boasted.

“Whatever,” Ankh said, rolling his eyes.

Knowing Space it was most likely some exotic street drug that he and Cat liked to partake in secrecy. Space unlocked the case and opened it to reveal something far more valuable.

Ankh couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Space…is…is that the Black Diamond?” he asked in disbelief.


	4. Beach Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits a mysterious hypnotherapist in hopes of curing his hypnosis problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus mini chapter requested for a fantasy prompt on tumblr.
> 
> **Author's Note** I went back and re-wrote some parts in chapters 1-3. Don't worry, it does not affect the main story plot in any way :)

Tommy knew two things for certain:  
First, he had been hypnotized against his will.  
Second, he had LOVED it!

In fact, it was all agent Thayer ever thought about these days. He longed for that euphoric empty-headed feeling of sinking into a warm, comfortable trance, obeying his powerful and sexy master. It had only been a day since his infamous phone call with Starchild, but Tommy hoped the hypnotist would call him again soon. Tommy craved that hypnotic feeling much like a drug addict craved their daily fix. He would often zone out at work, lost in thought of the beautiful Starchild mesmerizing him with those enticing purple spirals and that perfect body! Tommy’s eyes would roll back into his head while he drooled like a dog. A couple of hard smacks across his face would bring the spaced-out spaceman back to reality. In any other situation, this would be quite comical but, unfortunately, these little daydreams happened far too often for Demon’s taste. He hated that one of his top agents was reduced to the state of a blissful bubble head. Transferring him to another department clearly proved to be ineffective. Tommy was too much of a risk. Demon had no other choice but to give him an ultimatum. Tommy had one day to snap out of it for good or he would be fired.

Tommy couldn’t bear the thought of leaving K.I.S.S. He had spent years training his ass off in the Jendallian Army for it all to blow up in his face! Not wanting to lose his coveted job, Tommy decided to go see Ankh. Ankh was the most powerful wizard working in K.I.S.S. If he couldn’t help him then who could? On his way to see Ankh, Tommy noticed a peculiar purple business card sticking out of his office mailbox door.

Curious, Tommy pulled it out carefully. A delicate lavender scent wafted off the card. In bold black letters it read:

**Dr. Stanley – Licensed Hypnotherapist**

On the back was a number and address.

Did someone leave this card for him? What a coincidence. Tommy smiled at the card. Of course, why didn’t he think of this! A professional hypnotherapist could combat a hypnotist! Maybe this Dr. Stanley could help him regain control. Well…it was worth a shot. What did he have to lose after all? In a heartbeat, Tommy pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number, setting up the first available appointment. As luck would have it, Dr. Stanley had an availability that afternoon.

…

The address on the card lead Tommy to an upscale building in Downtown KISSteria City. The waiting room was as posh as one would expect. Pompous modern art décor was proudly displayed on the pristine white walls. After signing in, Tommy took a seat on a leather couch next to a group of extremely attractive ladies. They were squealing and gushing over how much they adored their sessions with Dr. Stanley! Apparently, he had helped them get over their ex-boyfriend troubles and seemed to help them all find a greater purpose in life. Tommy listened to them intently. It seemed like Dr. Stanley was the best in town.

“Mr. Thayer, Dr. Stanley is ready to see you,” cooed the receptionist.

Tommy stepped inside a glass elevator that took him to the very top floor. He watched as KISSteria City became smaller as he ascended higher. Once the elevator door opened, Tommy felt like he was in a completely different building. The dark purple walls and candlelit pathway gave the top floor a more mysterious gothic feel. An overwhelming scent of lavender invaded Tommy’s senses, rendering him a bit dizzy. Tommy shook off the feeling as he followed the candlelight pathway into a room at the very end of the hallway. 

The room was quite dark as the drapes were drawn closed. Tommy could see what he presumed to be his therapist’s silhouette sitting atop his desk with his legs crossed. The sun cast shadows off the window strategically covered most of his face. The only part visible was his plump red lips that smirked as Tommy walked into the room.

“Ah…Mr. Thayer. Please come in and relaxxxx,” his voice purred, sending goosebumps down Tommy’s spine.

“Please call me, Tommy,” Tommy said shyly, taking a seat on a plush futon directly across from the mysterious therapist, craning his neck trying to get a get look at his therapist’s face. He wondered if this man was just as hot as he sounded!

“Well then, Tommy” the therapist giggled cutely, shifting a little on his desk to avoid Tommy from getting a good look at his face. “What seems to be troubling you?”

Tommy’s eyes were busy drinking in the sublime form of this man before him. His eyes slowly ran up those rhinestone clad boots, up those long lusciously long legs bound by tight leather pants that left little to the imagination in the crotch area. Tommy blushed hotly, noticing the therapist wore a white low-cut blouse, exposing his beautiful, dark, curly chest hair. A beautiful sparkling diamond necklace nestled amongst the chest hair fluff.

“Well...I’ve been having problems focusing at work.” Tommy’s mouth felt dry; His eyes finally resting on the therapist’s eyes.

Dr. Stanley smiled lustfully but gently at Tommy. He noticed how his patient’s eyes were instinctively drawn to his.

“Trouble you say…how so?”

Tommy felt like he was immediately lost in the deep pools of brown power that were his therapist’s eyes. They were framed in almost poodle poof cloud of curly black hair. Tommy couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something strange about this situation. This therapist was acting odd and his eyes seemed to have some sort of magnetic hold over him. His agent instincts went into play, knowing he had to be careful and not reveal he worked for K.I.S.S or too much about his case.

“Well…I met this very attractive guy who is really into hypnosis, you could say. He put me under a hypnotic spell, and I…can’t seem to think about anything else but falling under his spell and obeying his every command.”

Dr. Stanley licked his lips causing Tommy to gulp nervously. “You seem to like serving a powerful man. There’s no shame in embracing your desire to submit, Tommy. Hypnosis is a wonderful erotic fantasy…it’s a nice way to calm the soul and quiet the busy mind. It’s quite euphoric to let someone else do all the thinking for you, isn’t it, my sweet pet?”

Those words should have alarmed Tommy but there was something about that voice. It was so compelling yet so soft and gentle.

“Yes,” Tommy sighed. It was getting difficult for him to think straight. “But… it’s interfering with my work and… I need it to stop.”

“And what is it that you do exactly?”

He was running his long slender fingers along the collar of his open blouse. On each finger was a different beautiful colored gem ring that sparkled brightly and brilliantly in the small light coming from the window. Dr. Stanley ran his ringed fingers slowly up and down the center of his chest, wrapping around the strands of dark chest hair curls.

Tommy gasped. He found his eyes being drawn to those sensual fingers as they moved up and down so rhythmically as he spoke. “I…uhhh…file archives for KISS…the KISSteria City National Library.”

“Awwww. It must be sooooo exhausting, crunching away at those numbers all day and night. I bet it makes you so, so sleepy having to always be on the alert too. When was the last time you gave into pleasure, Tommy?”

“I…uhh…it’s been years,” Tommy blinked a couple of times. From a tender young age, Tommy’s whole life had been planned for him. His entire family served in the Jendellian Army, and Tommy was expected to enlist as well. Being a K.I.S.S agent was just as exhausting. Demon had him on call 24-7 with the rise in cases; it seemed as though the agent never got a break. His vision was becoming a bit unfocused as Dr. Stanley’s voice and hypnotic rhythm of his fingers began to have an effect.

“Bet you wish you could just leave your responsibilities behind and run away with an incredibly sexy man.”

“Yes…” Tommy whispered. It was true. Deep down he was a miserable workaholic. He had no time for relationships outside of K.I.S.S. His life was a constant whirlwind of fighting bad guys and meaningless office work.

“Mmm…I bet you fantasize about kissing sweet lips such as mine,” Dr. Stanley whispered before puckering his juicy lips into a kiss. “Or caressing your fingers up and down a perfectly chiseled chest such as mine,” the therapist moaned, rubbing his fingers in teasing circles around his hardened nipples for emphasis. “Or to just let go and bury your face into powerful toned thighs such as mine,” With a husky breath, he unraveled his crossed legs, spreading them wide apart on the desk, showing off his rather large bulge straining in those leather pants.

Tommy’s breathing was shallow and rapid as his face flushed red. Breathing out a husky "yes" in response. Dr. Stanley noticed a dark wet spot growing over the stiff bulge in the other man’s pants.

“Then have a nice long look at my eyes.” Those dark brown eyes morphed into captivating purple spirals. “Soon you will be unable to look away. You may try to avert your attention, but you will find it hard, so very hard…just like all those times before, agent Thayer.”

A part of Tommy screamed helplessly for him to shield his eyes, but he wanted to keep listening to this man’s sexy voice and watch those beautiful spirals go around in a never-ending loop, pulling him in deeper and deeper.

“Look closer…it’s okay to surrender…give in completely…It is so pleasurable…so relaxing…You cannot resist falling under my deep hypnotic spell,” Dr. Stanley droned on in his deeply relaxing silky voice, getting off the desk to get closer and closer to Tommy’s face.

Tommy’s vision was able to make out the star outline around his therapist’s right eye. Unfortunately, Tommy’s mind was a bit too hazy to realize he had fallen into another trap, but a growing repressed part of his mind had known all along and desperately wanted this to happen.

“You like the idea of being dominated by me, of having no choice but to serve my will.”

“Yes…but I need….to stop...Starchild,” Tommy’s voice trailed off. He felt incredibly relaxed.

“Shhhh…You need to stop resisting. Every breath you take fills you with relaxation and as you exhale, the tension in your muscles sink into the futon as you begin to slip into a terrific, sexy dream,” Starchild cooed, stroking Tommy’s hair lovingly.

Tommy was struggling to keep eyes open.

“And now close your sleepy, sleepy eyes and fall into a deep, deep hypnosis, deeper than you have ever imagined.”

Tommy’s eyes closed as his head fell forward.

Starchild smirked, climbing on top of Tommy in his vulnerable position. “You are in a terrific state of hypnosis now, Tommy, you’ve never felt anything as delicious, as relaxing, have you?”

“No…”

“No, I didn’t think so. This relaxing state was made possible by your trust in me. Trusting me entirely feels soooo good, doesn’t it, Tommy?”

“Yes…”

Starchild leaned in to whisper in Tommy’s ear. “Give yourself to me, Tommy. I can set you free. I can take you to the deepest level of trance and fulfill all of your naughty fantasies.”

“I...I can’t,” Tommy resisted.

Starchild was actually taken aback. He could tell the agent was deep under, but he was still resisting somehow. He figured it must be the lingering effect from years of intense militant training. Damn those Jendallians were good! Starchild thought for a minute. If he was going to fully ensnare Tommy, he would need to fulfill his deepest sexual fantasy…

“Tommy, you can trust me. I want to make you feel incredible...even more incredible than you’re feeling right now. What is your ultimate fantasy? When do you feel relaxed?”

“…At the beach. I feel relaxed at the beach. I’ve always wanted to be alone at the beach with a hot guy.”

“Very good, Tommy. You are now at the beach. You have just gotten out of the serene water from a long day of swimming. The warm sun rays comfort your cool, wet body. As you inhale the fresh salty beach air, you feel alive and terrific.”

Tommy smirked. Gone was the therapist office. He was on a gorgeous tropical beach. Nothing but soft, white sand and bright blue waters for miles. The sound of waves crashing on shore with a few screeching seagulls echoed in the distance as Tommy stepped out of the cold ocean water. The only other person at the beach was a very attractive man, sitting off in the distance, beckoning Tommy to come hither with a finger.

“You want to stretch out on the soft sand with your lover as the sea breeze envelops your body. You can hear my voice in your mind. You are at peace.”

Tommy absentmindedly walked over to the mysterious man and sprawled out on the towel next to him. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the fresh air and warm sun.

“Let the sun warm you…Let the fresh breeze relax you… Let my voice fill your mind as the sun and sea breeze are doing. My voice, the sun and sea breeze are giving you pleasure, Tommy…so much pleasure.”

Tommy felt a pair of soft lips meet his. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover. He was starting to feel hot.

“All this pleasure is making you very hot, Tommy. My voice, especially is turning you on. You are intensely aroused right now, Tommy. We’re all alone on this beautiful beach, and you are so, so horny.”

Tommy gasped; his loins were on fire! The mysterious man, who turned out to be Starchild, merely smirked while rubbing his hand over Tommy’s crotch, eliciting a sharp moan out of the aroused man.

“Yes…you are so turned on by me, by my voice, by the hypnosis. You want to touch yourself…you need to release your sexual tension. Go ahead and pleasure yourself, Tommy. Give in to my voice, give into your erotic fantasy…”

Tommy moaned as he gripped the base of his hardened shaft. Starchild’s hand guided his hand, controlling how fast and hard he jerked. These agonizing strokes were causing Tommy to lose his mind.

“That’s it, Tommy…let my voice guide you into a sweet, erotic trance. So sexual…so terrific…You know what feels best…you need to release…but don’t you dare release until I say your trigger word, do you understand?”

“Oh! Oh! God! Yes! Yes!” Tommy panted as his hand increased the pace with his hips bucking in rhythm.

Tommy’s eyes snapped open to see himself back in the therapist office with Starchild jacking him off and then collapsed back into his erotic fantasy on the beach with Starchild. His mind was teeter tottering between the cusp of reality and fantasy.

And with a wicked smile, Starchild uttered the word, “Starstruck.”

Tommy had a glorious, explosive orgasm before Starchild deepened his trance even further. His mind was now silly putty, ready to be shaped and molded into a new form. A form perfect for Starchild. Tommy would embrace his submissive, hypnosis addicted side. His devotion to K.I.S.S would be replaced with an obsession to serve Starchild, to be forever hypnotized by Starchild.


	5. Love Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space infiltrates Starchild’s mansion in search of Cat and receives a sexy lap dance.

In a flash of smoke Space appeared within the foyer of a very elegant mansion.

The spaceman knew he was taking a bold risk sneaking into enemy territory alone. Demon would hit the ceiling if he knew what Space was up to. Cat and Eric had been abducted earlier in the morning during their failed mission. Eric had managed to escape but Cat was not so lucky. Despite Demon ordering all agents to remain at headquarters until further notice, Space couldn’t sit by while his best friend was held captive. He figured the fellow agent was being held at Starchild’s mansion.

Demon’s attempt to apprehend Starchild had failed, but Space cleverly had the foresight to move the Black Diamond out of the thief’s reach just in time. Demon suggested Space go into Witness Protection until the case was over but that suggestion did not jive with the spaceman. He knew Starchild would hunt him down and eventually find him. His ex-boyfriend was relentless when it came to getting exactly what he wanted.

The K.I.S.S agency did not know of Space and Starchild’s past relationship. They had been lovers long before Space had joined K.I.S.S. Space kept this information secret from the others in fear of being blacklisted as a double agent. He knew by the Moral Code of Ethics; he should have refused the case out of conflict of interest but a part of him wanted to see ex-boyfriend again.

Space crept down the hallway slowly, scanning the area for any surprise traps, ready to bolt at the first sight of danger. Ankh had given Space a special ankh pendant in exchange for the Black Diamond that would protect him against powerful mind control spells. Clutching the golden ankh pendant in his hand, Space heard voices coming from the opposite end of the hallway. In a quick notion, Space stuck out his hitchhiking thumb to teleport himself to the top of the stairway, overlooking the first floor. He crouched down, peering through the iron rail to observe quietly.

“I can’t believe he’s resisting master! Does he not know how lucky he is!?” Fox ranted to Bruce as they both stood in the center of the room.

“Don’t worry, Fox. His willpower is starting to weaken. He’ll join us all in pure bliss soon,” Bruce chuckled, putting a reassuring hand on Fox’s shoulder.

Space cocked his head in curiosity. They must be talking about Cat! The spaceman knew he could probably take Bruce and Fox out, but he much preferred to avoid any confrontation with the brainwashed agents if possible. He hid the ankh pendant in his pocket for safe keeping. Leaning in closer over the edge, he hoped to obtain more valuable information.

“Ahhh, there you two are,” cooed a seductive voice.

“Master Starchild,” Bruce and Fox yelped in unison, getting down on their knees to bow before him in servitude, “How may we humble slaves serve you?”

Smiling at their gesture, Starchild motioned for his slaves to rise on their feet which they proudly did without hesitation, looking into his eyes with a desire out of this world.

“You’ve done well helping me acquire a new prisoner, my beloved pets.”

“Master, please forgive us for the escape of the other agent,” Fox wailed, kissing Starchild’s right hand in mercy.

“Yes, master! We will not fail you again,” Bruce chimed in, mimicking Fox by kissing Starchild’s left hand.

Space covered his mouth to suppress a laugh at their pathetic submissive behavior.

“Awww. Do not worry your pretty little heads about it,” Starchild cooed, stroking each agent on their heads as if they were puppies. “All is going according to plan. Mayor Bill Aucoin plans to unveil the Black Diamond at the KISSteria City Ball’s 50th anniversary this Saturday. That weak minded fool will do anything for votes to stay in office. Good thing I managed to put the little idea about showing off the real Black Diamond in his head,” Starchild snickered, looking smug about his new scheme.

Space’s eyes widened at this revelation.

“But master, security will be tight and K.I.S.S will be there,” Fox warned, giving his master a worried glance.

“He’s right, master. There’s no way we can take them all on,” Bruce sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“Fear not, my lovelies! The mayor and half of K.I.S.S. are under my control. Those fools are working for me whether they realize it or not. KISSteria will be mine! No one can match wits against me,” Starchild bragged, examining his nails.

“Yes! Soon all of KISSteria will know what a powerful and sexy leader you are,” Fox cheered, feeling confident knowing that his master was quite smart and had planned everything carefully.

“We will follow our perfect master to the ends of the world,” Bruce declared, kissing Starchild’s hand once more.

Starchild looked at his devoted pets with pride and lust. “Such loyalty deserves a reward,” he purred, gently pushing them back onto the couch behind them.

Bruce and Fox sat up in excitement eagerly waiting for the reward gifted to them by their divine master. Starchild began swaying his hips. Knowing full well what he was about to do, the two loyal agents stared at the dance before them. The familiar blissful warmth of obedience and devotion began filling their minds.

Unsure at first of what exactly Starchild was doing, Space studied his moves carefully. Space’s eyes soon became transfixed on those sexy hips. Those gentle back and forth sways began to captivate him. Bruce and Fox were hopelessly addicted to the hypnotist’s mind tricks. It was always hotter for Starchild to put his pets under hypnosis to enhance the sexual experience. They were always such attentive and generous lovers under his power.

Space had zoned out. He had become mesmerized by the sways and the slow-motion circles of those hips. Vivid memories of Starchild dancing for him began to creep up into his mind. He remembered those steamy nights watching Starchild’s hips and belly entice him with such fluid movements. He had forgotten just how beautiful Starchild was when he danced. Staring at Starchild, his grip on the railing was loosening as his body started rocking forward and backward.

Seeing Bruce and Fox easily entranced by the dance, Starchild spoke softly to them while continuing his hip sway.

“You may worship my body now.”

Bruce and Fox began kissing and caressing all over Starchild’s body lovingly. Space lost track of time watching their nimble fingers playfully rub every muscle and curve on Starchild. He was a bit envious that he was not down there as part of the action.

“Ahhhhh! Yes, that’s it. Pleasure me!” Starchild moaned, sprawling out on the couch, freeing his hardened member from his tight pants.

Fox and Bruce undressed and took turns making out with their sexy master. Bruce’s tongue massaged against Starchild’s tongue while Fox used his tongue to swirl around the base tip of his master’s swollen cock. Space was becoming aroused at the erotic sight below him. He could feel his body temperature start to heat up as his erection strained within his own spandex pants. He began to gently rub his bulge to relieve the pressure. Knowing he had to be quiet to not give up his position, Space fought hard not to moan, continuing watching the sexy threesome going down on the couch below. Erotic moans and blissful sighs filled the room.

Pleased that his love slaves were showering him with attention, Starchild was getting ready to end the foreplay and get right to the main event. His pets were already leaking pre-cum and needed him now. Their whimpers became desperate as they began rubbing their erections against Starchild’s hips for friction.

“Cum,” Starchild commanded.

As Bruce and Fox obliged, Space couldn’t resist any longer and came too.

“Aurgggggggggggggggggggggggh” Space moaned loudly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His orgasm hit him like a freight train causing him to lose his grip and fall forward.

Hearing another moan coming from upstairs, Starchild, Fox and Bruce watched as Space fell from the second story, hitting the plush carpeted ground with a heavy thud. Bruce immediately leaped into action and apprehended the intruder before he could dare harm the master.

Starchild was a bit taken aback by this surprise spy until he noticed Space’s discombobulated look and smirked to himself, knowing he had the upper hand in the situation.  
“Thanks for dropping in, Agent Space Frehley,” Starchild winked at the captured agent.

Snapping out of his daze, Space tried to move but was held firmly in place by Bruce’s strong grip.

“Awww. What’s the hurry? Why don’t you stick around for some more fun?” Starchild purred, stroking Space’s cheek lovingly.

Space tried to move his thumb into the hitchhiking teleporting position until Fox lunged towards him, whacking him on the back of his head. The last thing Space saw before blacking out was Starchild’s hips.  
…

Loud music boomed outside of the seedy strip club. Space smiled warmly at the blinking neon lit Live Nudes sign from the parking lot. After several weeks of intense training, he was ready to unwind at his favorite watering hole in KISSteria City. He made his way into the club after passing inspection from the bouncer up front.

The place was simple, with low lighting for the main stage, surrounded by ample tables and seats. It was nothing too fancy, but the drinks were cheap and the entertainment was not bad. Space made his way over to the bar, recognizing the bartender working tonight instantly. The bartender was wiping up the counter when Space approached. She looked up, giving him a sly smirk.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a long time, stranger. I was beginning to think you were giving your business elsewhere.”

Space grinned with a shrug. “Heh…Domino, babe, you’re the best bartender in town. I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.”

“Good,” she winked. “A bottle of the regular?”

“You know me too well,” Space cackled, taking a seat at the bar.

While Domino busied herself at the bar, Space watched a few of the exotic dancers on stage. They were talented but didn’t quite excite him in any special way. Maybe after a few drinks, he would loosen up and become more receptive to the show. Sipping on his drink, he watched curiously as people seemed to rush the stage in anticipation for the next dancer. The audience was cheering and hollering but no one was on stage yet.

“What’s all the commotion?” Space asked Domino, gesturing to the unruly audience.

“We got a new dancer. He’s very attractive and very talented too. You’ve chosen to arrive on a rather special night,” she smirked wickedly.

Space arched his eyebrow. “New dancer, huh? And it’s a guy? This I gotta see!”

The house lights dimmed as the saucy music picked back up.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Starchild!!!!” boomed the DJ’s voice.

The room erupted in deafening cheers. Space took another sip of his beer, waiting calmly to see this new hot shot dancer named Starchild in action.

And then he sashayed onto the stage.

Space’s eyes widened. He could not deny the sex appeal of this male dancer before him: Wide hips, plump lips, broad chest, and legs to die for. He swayed his curvaceous body in the spotlight, teasing the viewers with small, subtle circular hips rolls. This movement showed off his tight abs and soft belly. His tanned bare chest was certainly a sight for sore eyes. What made him even more attractive was his confident smile though. He was turning everyone on and he damn well knew it. Space watched earnestly, taking larger gulps from his beer. The dance had just begun and he was already deeply mesmerized.

Starchild wrapped his legs around the pole, spinning around with such power and grace, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music. The crowd was going absolutely batshit crazy! With a playful and amused look on his face, he began to pelvic thrust into the pole. His fluffy black curls that framed the star outline on his right eye swished from side to side as he stripped down to a black thong in one fluid movement, which made it all that more alluring for everyone, including Space. The crowd began throwing money onto the stage while Starchild got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl towards them sensually.

“Someone seems to really like Starchild,” Domino teased in a sing-song voice, sliding Space another beer.

“He’s okay,” Space shrugged, making eye contact with Starchild. Right off the bat he couldn’t help but admire the gorgeous brown eyes of the dancer. They were like pools of decadent chocolates that kept pulling him in deeper and deeper.

Domino smirked, noticing Space was gawking Starchild with a dazed expression. “Seems to me that you think he’s more than okay.”

Space couldn’t tear his eyes away from Starchild’s. The longer he stared into them, the more he started to feel…odd. The spaceman felt his muscles go lax, dropping his beer bottle onto the floor, unable to do anything except stare deeper into those eyes.

Domino looked over when she heard the beer bottle shatter. “Space, you okay?”

Space didn’t say anything. His vision blurred and spun as if he had just gotten off of a spinning carnival ride, but still he kept his eyes locked onto Starchild’s. All of Space’s thoughts were starting to drift further away. It was becoming harder and harder to think. He just wanted to keep staring, getting lost into those eyes forever.

“Space!” Domino shouted, shaking the entranced spaceman.

It took every ounce of strength for him to turn away to face Domino. “Yeah?”

Domino frowned. “Are you okay? You seemed kinda out of it there. Well, more out of it than you usually are.”

“Yeah, feeling a bit dizzy there. Heh…must be the beer. I take a few weeks off from drinking and I become a lightweight,” he snickered, trying to shake off the lightheadedness from his mind.

“Let’s give another round of applause to Starchild!” the DJ’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Domino couldn’t help but notice the flash of disappointment on Space’s face as he watched Starchild sashay off stage. She tsked, shaking her head while sweeping up the broken glass around him. “I’d be careful if I were you. Lots of patrons have lost their life savings in one night to him. He has some kind of strange hold over the weak minded,” the bartender warned, leaving to dispose of the broken glass in her dustpan.

Space cackled, waving a dismissive hand. “Not me, honey! I’ve spent years in the Jendellian Army. My mind is an impenetrable fortress,” he smirked, taking another sip from his beer.

As he was turning around to watch the next dancer, he noticed Starchild standing in the wings of the stage, staring directly at him. Starchild grinned, giving him a wink, which sent Space’s heart to beat at an accelerating pace. Time stood still as Space’s eyes locked onto those beautiful brown eyes once again. He was unable to look away as the club’s patrons and the music faded off into the far distance. The only thing that existed in the world was him and Starchild.

With a coy smile, Starchild hooked his index finger in a come hither like motion to Space. Instinctively Space stood up and found himself absentmindedly walking closer and closer to the stage. Like a siren’s song calling the sailor to the rocks, Space was unable to take his eyes off this enchanting man as he followed this strange man into the backstage area.

“Space…”

“Space…”

“Space…”

A sensual voice from afar was calling out to him. As Space was regaining consciousness, he noticed he was not in a strip club but, rather a strange purple room, laying on a small daybed.

“Oh good…you’re finally awake.”

In front of Space comfortably sat Starchild sipping on a glass of red wine casually. He had changed into spandex pants and a crop top covered in rhinestones to make his toned stomach appear more tantalizing than Space thought was possible. With those red lips, glistening jewelry made of exotic gems, an oiled body, and a mischievous smile, Space gulped, knowing that he was in a bit of trouble. However, he was a bit surprised that he was not being restrained in any way.

Starchild noticed Space checking his wrists and legs for any binds. “Don’t worry, you’re not bound. You’re free to run away just like last time,” he hissed venomously.

Relieved Ankh’s pendant was still in his pocket, Space looked up to address his ex. “Baby, you left me no choice!”

“Don’t you dare baby, me! You walked out on me Space Frehley! You were the only man I ever trusted with my heart and YOU crushed it!” Starchild shrilled, taking a larger sip of his wine to calm his nerves.

Space threw his hands up in defense. “You chose a life of crime! What the hell was I supposed to do? You knew I was training to be in K.I.S.S. If they ever found out about you, I would have been tried and found guilty by association.”

“So…I’m nothing but a lowlife criminal to you,” Starchild whispered, wiping away a stray tear from his eye.

Space winced, getting off the bed to approach Starchild cautiously. He kept one hand behind his back, gripping onto the pendant in case this was a trap. “Starchild…I still have feelings for you. Leaving you was the worst day in my life. When I discovered you were hiding stolen jewels, I had to leave. I didn’t have the heart to turn you in so I left to protect you.”

Starchild sniffled. “And yet you just walked on out without looking back as if I never mattered to you.” Starchild then looked up at Space with his big doe eyes. “What about all the good times, Space? Remember when I used to dance solely for you in private?”

Space blushed hotly, vividly remembering all those times Starchild would use his sexy body to willingly ensnare his mind.

“I remember the first time I laid eyes on you,” Starchild spoke softly. Space still had not looked away from Starchild’s eyes. “You couldn’t take your eyes off of me. You were so captivated by me...by my sexy dance. I remember how you followed me all the way backstage into my private dressing room like a loyal little puppy. You were so eager to please me. I was practically your sexy little prince. You would’ve done anything for me. Anything I desired…”

Space remembered. He remembered feeling so warm and fuzzy as if he were in a comfortable dream-like stasis watching Starchild. Something about Starchild made him feel so wonderful. A delicious, addicting feeling that not even alcohol could give him.

As if Starchild could read his mind, he spoke, “Yes...You had fallen into a light stage of trance. I was pleasantly surprised. My mind control powers were still developing, but you were the first person to have fallen so deeply under my power. That was when I knew you were mine. All mine.”

Space gasped when he felt teasing fingers trace along the bulge in his pants. His eyes were still locked onto Starchild’s eyes while the devious mind controller playfully rubbed his fingers on Space’s crotch in a circular motion, hardening the spaceman further.

“Deep down…I think you still know that you belong to me…”

“That’s all in the past now, Starchild. I work for K.I.S.S, besides…I don’t have the Black Diamond anymore. They do,” Space moaned. His body was starting to betray his mind! Thankfully, the ankh pendant seemed to be keeping his mind from completely falling under.

Starchild giggled cutely. “You’re just as hard now as you were when I asked if I could practice my hypnosis on you some more. Such a good boy you were…you were so eager to let me keep practicing on you until I got better, remember?” he sighed dreamily. 

Space had lost count how many times he let Starchild put him under. He had truly loved and trusted this man with his life, which made the hypnotic experience between the two that much more satisfying. Starchild tried various methods on him, but Space’s favorite, however, was when Starchild danced for him. 

“I saw the way you watched me dance for Bruce and Fox. You miss our little hypnotic dance sessions, don’t you?” Starchild asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Starchild, please we can’t,” Space whined, bucking his hips desperately into Starchild’s light grasp to increase the friction.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I…ahhhh…miss you, babe,” Space moaned out, clenching his body to keep himself from cumming again, falling forward into Starchild’s waiting arms, kissing the villain passionately on the lips.

He had forgotten how soft and sweet kissing Starchild could be. The two closed their eyes, getting lost into the comfort and warmth of each other’s body heat entwined as one. Space pulled away gently, cupping Starchild’s face with his left hand, tilting his chin to look up at him while his right hand still gripped onto the pendant. His eyes fell back into those mesmerizing chocolate orbs that had captured his heart long ago.

“Will you be apprehending me?” he asked sadly, stroking Space’s cheek lovingly.

Space sighed. As much as he tried to tell himself it was over between them, he knew that was a lie. “Of course not. I can’t do that to you.”

“Then you’ll stay here…with me.”

Space winced. “You know I can’t do that either,” he sighed sadly, standing up to avoid the pained expression on Starchild’s face.

“Space, darling, please let me dance for you just like all those times before,” Starchild begged, grabbing onto Space’s free hand, pulling him back. “Please baby…please just one more dance and then you can leave, I promise.”

Space’s heart skipped a beat. He had to keep reminding himself that this was no longer his sweet boyfriend but a world-renowned criminal. A criminal who still held his heart. He was playing with fire the longer he stayed alone with this man, but he did like to live dangerously.

“Yeah…I think that would be okay,” the spaceman said with a grin. He was a bit excited at the prospect of getting to watch Starchild dance for him again. He knew this would be risky, but as long as he had the ankh pendant, he knew he would be safe.

Starchild’s smile blossomed into a wicked seductive grin. “Perfect.”

With a few handclaps, the lights dimmed in the room, reflecting on Starchild’s sparkling rhinestones on his outfit. His oiled muscles gleaned in the lights. Starchild’s outfit and body seemed to dazzle and daze Space in this new lighting. He wondered if Starchild had prepared for all of this to happen.

The dancer had Space sit down on a luxurious purple loveseat. This particular loveseat was intentionally made to be extra soft to the touch and extremely comfortable, making it difficult for anyone to want to get up.

Starchild began his seduction by running his fingertips slowly up and down his hairy chest, rubbing his nipples delicately. Sitting cross-legged on the loveseat, Space looked up into Starchild’s closed eyes and expression of pure bliss.

He began swaying his hips slowly then turned his back to Space while his hips and ass continued to swing back and forth. He wanted to take his time teasing the agent. He would make sure to give Space a special dance that he would never forget in the name of sweet revenge.

“I really love you baby. I love what you got. Let’s get together. We can get hot,” Starchild began to sing in a seductive manner.

Space was fascinated with Starchild’s shapely rear end and how well it swung in perfect rhythm. His eyes couldn’t help but follow the seductive movements. Starchild bent over, pointing his round bottom at Ace as he began to swing it in little circles. Space audibly sighed nearly dropping the pendant. Starchild edged his ass closer and closer to Space’s face, rotating his hips, causing Space to blink uncontrollably. The shimmering rhinestones on Starchild’s outfit were blurring in Space’s eyes as he edged closer.

“No more tomorrow, baby. Time is today. Space, I can make you feel Okay,” Starchild purred, turning around to shimmy his hips in a mesmerizing movement with purple glowing eyes.

The lights reflected off Starchild’s outfit made the dance routine seem that much more alluring. Space’s eyes widened; he could not look away now even if he wanted to.  
“No place for hidin’ baby. No place to run,” Starchild smirked, noticing that Space was starting to let his guard down. The sly dancer moved closer to him, maintaining the swinging of his hips and twirls round, swaying from side to side like a snake.

Space was grinning like a dork, signifying how much he adored this whole experience. The shimmering outfit, sexy voice, and erotic hips sway was making him feel aroused and dizzy. Space had forgotten how much he loved watching Starchild dance. It was as if Starchild’s body was hell bent on making him feel good and aroused. This thought shook Space to the core as a light trance washed over him.

“You pull the trigger of my love gun.”

Starchild then bent backward, rolling his belly in a fluid figure eight pattern.

Space was completely mesmerized by the entire display for sheer sexiness. Starchild’s broad chest and toned stomach were lovely and captivated his attention in uncanny ways, but it was perhaps those hips that stole the show, how powerful they looked. Space was starting to feel helpless the longer he gazed at their magnitude. He started to salivate at the thought of burrowing his head in between those mighty thighs. A tiny part of him realized that Starchild’s sexy dance was breaching into his mind. Space’s muscles started to slack as he rapidly started loosening his grip onto the pendant. Starchild made sure to keep the spaceman’s full attention solely on him by gyrating his hips in a different pattern, keeping Space’s mind too intrigued to snap out of his deepening trance.

“You can’t forget me baby. Don’t try to lie.”

Starchild grinned, watching Space swaying side to side in perfect rhythm with his hips. The spaceman’s half-lidded eyes were glued on Starchild’s crotch. Seeing this Starchild got even closer to him now, grabbing the other man by the shoulders and began to really thrust his hips around to show he meant business. Space’s head moved forward as he was absorbed by the sexy sight in front of him. His mind tried to rouse himself from his stupor. He didn’t want to be hypnotized! But he realized the sexy villain had him in his control and deep down he truly wanted to be there. He knew it was wrong but damn did it feel right!

“You’ll never leave me, Spacey. So don’t try.” Starchild began to swing his hips slower…more sensually to better ensnare the spaceman’s vulnerable mind.

Space was under a very deep trance. He did not hear or see anything else but those shimmering hips, spinning madly in his line of vision. He was starting to feel on the cusp of being drunk and light sleeping. Starchild used his finger to lift Space’s gaze up to his belly.

“I’ll be a gambler, baby. Lay down the bet.”

Starchild kept dazzling Space with more intricate belly rolls and ripples. Unable to contain himself, Space leaned forward and started kissing and licking at the sexy exposed flesh before him. He couldn’t get enough of this sexy man, gasping as his arousal sprung back up like a wildfire within him.

“We get together, Space, baby. You’ll sweat,” Starchild cooed, stroking Space’s hair gently, continuing his erotic movement, annihilating the spaceman’s senses entirely.  
“No place for hidin’ baby. No place to run. You pull the trigger of my love gun,” Starchild cooed, using his finger to lift Space’s face up to meet his own. Powerful eyes met submissive ones.

With a loud thud, Space dropped ankh’s pendant to the floor, rendering him completely vulnerable.

A brief flash of panic breached through the erotic haziness in Space’s mind. “Starchild…please don't.”

“Starstruck,” smirked the sexy hypnotist as the purple beam hit Space’s eyes directly before he could react. 

He knew Space had that protective pendant on him all along. As easy as it would have been to have confiscated it at his capture, the hypnotist loved a good challenge, but Starchild didn’t stop his dance. Oh no. He wasn’t just content with putting Space under hypnosis. He wanted to make his traitorous lover completely helpless and dependent on him forever.

Space moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. His mind was unable to register anything except how wonderful and erotic this experience was for him.

“That’s right Space…you are no longer in control. You are completely hypnotized. Say it!”

Space mustered up enough energy to answer his master, “Com…pletely…hypno…tized.”

Starchild smirked wickedly. “You like the idea of being dominated by me, of having no choice but to serve my will. A burning desire to please me and only me, yes, little pet?”

“Yes master.”

“And why is that?” Starchild asked arrogantly. He could feel the growing anticipation bubble up within his stomach over his recent ensnarement. He had dreamed of adding his spacy ex-boyfriend to his hypnotic harem ever since the day he left.

“I want to prove I’m yours.”

Starchild scratched his chin as if he were considering Space’s offer. “Hmm…I don’t think you’re worthy enough. If your desire is to please me then prove it by throwing your dignity out the door and beg to serve me.”

Space got down on his knees, bowing his head in surrender. “Please master!”

“Not convincing enough,” Starchild taunted, shaking his head at the groveling agent. “You’re going to have to do much, much better if you ever want me to grace you with my sexy body ever again.”

“OH PLEASE, PLEASE MY SEXY AND WONDERFUL MASTER! I LIVE TO SERVE YOU AND ONLY YOU. MY SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO BE YOUR SLAVE. I NEED YOU MASTER STARCHILD. I AM YOURS TO COMMAND FOR ETERNITY,” Space cried out feverishly, hugging Starchild’s waist as if his very life depended on it.

Starchild began teasing Space with more slow sensual belly rolls. Completely helpless and on his knees, Space could do nothing except watch that sexy belly. “If that’s how you truly feel then I want you to surrender every ounce of your free will to me. Give yourself to me entirely, Space. Good slaves should be empty headed and helplessly devoted to me. Kiss my belly and give yourself to me…” he cooed, making sure his belly button was at eye level from Space.

Unable to comprehend the ramifications of this request, Space leaped at the opportunity to worship that swaying belly before him, kissing those shimmering abs repeatedly in a way to show his superior’s dominance over him. Each tender kiss and lick on Starchild’s flesh drained what was left of Space’s free will.

“Mmm…that’s the kind of energy I was looking for!” Starchild sighed, feeling the tiny remnants of Space’s free will fade away.

Once Space was at completion, he ceased his kissing, looking up at Starchild with helpless, vacant eyes incapable of any thoughts but absolute devotion to his one true master.  
As Starchild pondered what deliciously wicked deed his ex would do to please him, a small buzzer went off on the computer in the corner of the room. It was the security monitor alarm from his office in KISSteria City. Someone was in there. But who?

“Just a moment, my pet. Think of me while I’m away,” Starchild purred, lightly ghosting his fingers across Space’s lips, causing the Jendellian to sigh out in ecstasy. He was trapped in a comfortable web of seduction with no chance of ever snapping out of it.

Space grinned as his hands eagerly edged towards his cock. He was obviously fantasizing about Starchild in very perverse ways.

“I said think!” Starchild scolded, lightly smacking Space’s hand away from his pained erection.

With a smirk Starchild turned and went over to the computer screen, anxiously clicking to zoom in on the camera monitor. Was this another elaborate trap from K.I.S.S? Was Space sent as bait while the other agents went to dig up dirt on the hypnotist? He’d be damned if those meddling agents were to make a fool out of him again!

“My, My, what have we here?” Starchild whispered to himself as he zoomed in on the intruder’s face.

Agent Eric Singer was digging through the filing cabinets in Starchild’s office, obviously oblivious that he had triggered the security alarm.

Starchild narrowed his eyes. “Looks like we have ourselves a curious little kitty.”


End file.
